Orfanato
by Deranged of Yaoi
Summary: Nuestros shamanes viven en un orfanato, es una historia algo... angst, horo es separado de len y este prueba su primer nirvana... [Yaoi: HHxLT, HAxYA, HAxLD, etc.] Intento recuperar el estilo...
1. Adopción, distancia, dolor

Un fic deprimente… creo (perdi el encanto)

Sk no me pertenece, solo este asqueroso fic que nadie va a leer…

Advertencias:

Yaoi, incesto, angost, sangre, y muertes.

Solo lean…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cap 1: Adopción, distancia, dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir como algo humedecía mis mejillas. Mire a mi alrededor… afortunadamente estaba solo… solos mejor dicho, me voltee y coloque una mano en la lapida mientras la acariciaba.

"-no te preocupes, nadie va a lastimarnos…"

Jajaja, si alguien me escuchara hablarle a una lapida seguro dirían que estoy loco… tal vez tengan razón, pero no… solo hablo con la única persona que amo y la que en ese entonces…

"_-Vamos hermanito!"_

"_-no soy tu hermano…"_

_Me levanté de mi cama… estaba completamente cansado, hace días que no dormía, pero… no podía decirle a nadie el porque, creerían que estoy loco…_

"_-te ves muy feo… tienes ojeras?"_

"_-… no dormí muy bien…Ellos no dejan que duerma… les encanta la oscuridad"_

"_-dijiste algo?"_

"_-no hoto… vamos con los demás"_

_Ya estábamos reunidos todos en la sala… todos? Si, éramos unos 10 niños, todos huérfanos, abandonados por nuestros padres… pero no estábamos solos, nos teníamos unos a los otros aunque yo admitía ser el más anti-social._

_Solo una persona me quería lo suficiente… Horokeu, tenía solo 3 años más que yo, me trataba como a su hermano menor, pero yo lo quería más que como a un hermano._

_Cuando terminamos de comer nos dirigimos hacia el patio de afuera, no era gran cosa, tenía sectores con pasto y flores pero en su mayoría era cemento._

"_-mira len! Encontré una flor… es… es mas linda que las demás, por eso… toma"_

_Me entrego una flor con tonos rosas, no era mi color favorito, pero… dijo que era más linda que las demás, y voy a conservarla por siempre._

_Guarde la flor en mi bolsillo y fui a sentarme en uno de los columpios, solo me quede estático mirando como los demás jugaban inútilmente… no entienden que nunca van a poder ser realmente felices, ellos… están ciegos. _

"_-así nunca vas a tener amigos len"_

"_-hao…"_

_Hao, es el mayor de todos, tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Yoh… ninguno de nosotros teníamos apellido, es que… no conocíamos a nuestros padres y solo el señor fausto nos había puesto nombres cuando llegamos. Él era el encargado del orfanato, y aunque su apariencia era tenebrosa al igual que todo el lugar… era buena persona._

"_-vamos, intégrate un poco lensito"_

_Integrarme… integrarme a que? Hay personas que no nacieron para estar con un grupo de gente… y yo soy de esas personas, pero como solo tengo 8 años nadie me toma en cuenta, todos piensan que solo quiero llamar la atención con mis aislamientos._

"_-quiero estar solo"_

"_-a nadie le gusta estar solo"_

"_-entonces yo soy nadie"_

"_-… ya veras que yoh va a convencerte"_

_Dicho esto el se levanto y fue seguramente a buscar a su hermano… yoh, él tenia algo que me hacia sonreír, no importaba la situación, supongo que su estupidez es contagiosa o algo así… según fausto sus padres se drogaban e yoh fue el que tubo los problemas por ello…_

_Esta vez quería que se ahorrara el sermón y para ello me levanté y fui hacia una esquina para que no me viera, pero fue en vano, me siguió y se sentó a mi lado con su sonrisa característica._

"_-len… quieres jugar con migo?"_

"_-… no"_

"_-vamos, aprovecha que nos dejan salir"_

_Ja, es lo mismo, estar adentro que afuera… el aire esta igual de contaminado._

"_-solo… déjame solo yoh"_

"_-no quieres que llame a hoto?"_

"_-no…"_

"_-…"_

_Suspiró y su expresión cambio completamente, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello._

"_-no puedes culparte por lo sucedido… ellos tienen la culpa, no nosotros, entiende que privándote de la felicidad solo te haces daño"_

"_-yoh…"_

_Me sorprendieron mucho sus palabras, yoh nunca actuaba de esa forma, era como ver a otra persona, pero pronto volvió a tener esa expresión de drogado._

"_-bueno, si cambias de parecer puedes venir con nosotros"_

_(Yoh)_

_Len me preocupa, no es normal que un chico de 8 años este tan solito y tan amargado… tengo que hablar con horo…_

"_-HOTO!"_

"_-que no soy hoto ¬-¬"_

"_-jijijiji, oye… len… esta ahí solito de nuevo"_

"_-mmm, esta muy raro últimamente, mas de lo normal"_

"_-si, crees que… tenga que ver con que a la noche no duerme?"_

"_-y si… duermo con el, por ahí se sienta solo o tenga pesadillas"_

"_-… puede ser… igual, ten cuidado, mi hermano lo esta observando mucho"_

_Cuando dije eso note como horo apretaba sus puños con fuerza, mi hermanito no tenia buena fama, y hace poco estaba obsesionado con len… y eso a hoto no le gusta para nada… es muy posesivo con len, jijijijiji, para mi que el siente algo mas que una simple "hermandad"._

_(Horo)_

_Mmmm, ese maldito hao… creo que voy a pasar mas tiempo con len, no vaya a ser que por mis descuidos mi… mi hermano sufra, se lo prometí, el no sufriría de nuevo._

"_-hermano!"_

"_-pilika… que quieres?"_

"_-yo… es que… quiero que me lleves a pasear en tus hombros!"_

"_-… no estoy de humor"_

"_-pero… VES! PARA LEN SIEMPRE TIENES TIEMPO Y PARA MI NO, EL NO ES TU HERMANO Y LO SABES, YO SI LO SOY!"_

"_-ya! Deja de hacer un escándalo por todo… espero que te adopten pronto…"_

_Mi hermana se fue llorando, sabia que en un momento me arrepentiría de lo que le dije e iría a disculparme, pero ella tenia razón, len no es mi hermano aun así me obsesiono con su bienestar._

_Pronto nos llamaron para que entremos, nunca nos daban mucho tiempo para jugar afuera, yo enseguida camine hacia la puerta, pero recordé que len seguía en la esquina. Fui por el… cuando estaba a punto de llegar vi como se levantaba con un poco de dificultad y se frotaba el bracito, esperé a que se acercara y le pregunte que le había pasado y el solo me dijo que se había pinchado con algo. No me preocupe, seguro fue algún mosquito o algo así… lo tome de la mano y apresuramos el paso, pronto nos reunimos con yoh que estaba en la puerta._

"_-reunión de ganado chicos"_

_Con len nos miramos y sonreímos, nosotros llamábamos reunión de ganado cuando venia algún padre a adoptarnos, lo cual nunca pasaba por que se terminaban arrepintiendo._

_Fuimos a la sala de estar donde se encontraba una mujer muy bien vestida, con ropas llamativas y de cabello rubio. _

"_-es horrible, verdad len?"_

_Algo raro pasaba, len se aferro a mí y hundió su cara en mi pecho, la mujer me miró fijo y me señaló. Luego sentí mi pecho húmedo, len estaba llorando, lo abracé y revolví sus cabellos para que se animara, todo esto me sonaba mal… muy mal._

"_-te van a llevar… ho-horo"_

"_-no lensis, sabes que no es…cierto"_

_Pero si lo era… fausto me sonrió y me llamo, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza, su sonrisa desapareció al instante, dio unos pasos hacia mí y me jaló del brazo. Puse toda la resistencia que me fue posible, pero igual me llevó._

_Len salió corriendo a su habitación mientras yo y mi hermana éramos presentados ante la misteriosa mujer que se hacia llamar Shalona._

_Media hora después nos dijeron que empacáramos… mi hermana estaba feliz de ser adoptada, pero yo sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho, no quería dejar a len… a mi len._

_Lo busque en todos lados para hablar con el, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que recordé su escondite. Fui hacia uno de los pasillos y cuando estuve en el final de éste mire hacia el techo y había un pequeña puerta, tome un gancho y salté para poder bajarla (a la puerta), cuando por fin la había bajado me concentré en subir por las escaleras. Una vez arriba encendí la luz, esta era tenue y parpadeaba, muy tenebroso diría, no se como a len le gustaba este lugar. _

_Estaba lleno de muebles viejos, todo empolvado y con telarañas, llame a len con la voz baja, y enseguida escuche el crujir de las maderas. Rápidamente me voltee y vi a len ahí parado como si nada, mi corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse al verlo, pero no esperé a tener total calma, solo lo abracé y acaricie por un largo rato. No quería separarme, quería llevarlo con migo, no podía ser que tenga tanta mala suerte… tomé su mejilla y le susurre al oído que todo iba a estar bien, que pronto volvería y que íbamos a dormir juntos para que él no tenga pesadillas._

_No podía engañarme, no importa que tan convincente sonara, no iba a poder cumplir esas promesas, solo le daba falsas esperanzas._

_De repente escuche unos pasos y silver, el encargado me dijo que ya era hora de irme, no puede evitar derramar unas lagrimas y mirar a len con cierta expresión de cariño, froté su espalda y le dije que me esperara, que no quería despedirme de él ya que yo iba a volver…_

_(Len)_

_Lo vi alejarse con silver… alejarse para siempre, no pude evitar el llorar con toda mi alma…la única persona a la que amaba se estaba yendo con una desconocida, seguramente sería feliz ahora… feliz con alguien que no soy yo._

_Una hora después paré de llorar, pero aun sentía un gran dolor y sufrimiento._

_Tome un trozo de madera que había en el suelo y lo estalle contra un espejo que estaba en la pared, los trozos de este volaron por el lugar y uno llego a mis pies._

_Ese filo… no se por que pero me tentó, tome el trozo y lo apoye en mi brazo, no sabia que hacia, solo quería sentir dolor, para poder calmarme, así que corte mi piel hasta que comenzó a salir sangre, pero… salía demasiada, comencé a desesperarme, busque una tela y la até bien fuerte a la herida para que cesara…y así, un tiempo después cesó, aunque estaba mareado y pálido. Bajé las escaleras intentando no tropezar en algún escalón hasta que llegue al cuarto que compartía con un chico llamado lizerg. Él me vio pálido y con una venda llena de sangre amarrada al brazo y enseguida fue a ayudarme, me recostó en la cama y dijo que no me preocupara, obviamente no iba a llamar a fausto, me mataría, por eso… por eso…_

_Antes de poder terminar la frase caí inconsciente pensando en mi único amor… al que no volvería a ver nunca más._

Si… agradezco que te hayas ido, gracias a ello pude disfrutar mi primer corte… mi primer nirvana. Aunque me hiciste sufrir baka… y mucho, tanto como ahora…

Continuará.

* * *

Otro mas… -- solo dejen reviews… -O- no se que mas decir…

_**Nos vemos en el infierno **(solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	2. Miedo, abusos y ¿un nuevo camino?

_Antes de poder terminar la frase caí inconsciente pensando en mi único amor… al que no volvería a ver nunca más._

Si… agradezco que te hayas ido, gracias a ello pude disfrutar mi primer corte… mi primer nirvana. Aunque me hiciste sufrir baka… y mucho, tanto como ahora…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cap 2: Miedo, abusos y ¿un nuevo camino?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un sujeto paso por al lado mío con un ramo de flores… que cursi, yo nunca te traje flores verdad? Quieres unas?... Mmmm creo que ya se que tipo de flores.

_Me desperté no se cuando ni que día, solo que estaba recostado y tenia mi mano vendada. Ese no fue fausto, el me hubiera internado o algo así…pronto escuche la puerta abrirse con cuidado y apareció hao, mis músculos se tensaron._

"_-mmm buen día bello durmiente"_

"_-h-hao…"_

"_-te traje algo para comer, pero quédate callado, fausto se puede enterar"_

"_-no… no sabe?"_

"_-… serías hombre muerto"_

"_-si…"_

_Él se sentó a mi lado y apoyó una bandeja en mis piernas, ésta tenía un baso de leche y otras cosas._

_No tuve las agallas para decirle que lo agradecía, su presencia en mi habitación era incomoda, hasta se podría decir que él inspiraba miedo; no importaba dónde, cómo o cuándo, sentía que miraba… mas allá de mis ropas._

"_-estas bien? No quieres nada mas?"_

"_-n-no, estoy bien hao"_

_Me miro con cara de deseo y luego sentí como las sabanas de la cama se levantaban y una mano helada se apoderaba de mi muslo. Mis músculos se tensaron nuevamente, mi respiración se detuvo, todo por un instante que para mi fue una eternidad._

_Sonrió, su sonrisa placentera me da asco, mas ahora que no tengo a… a… horo… para protegerme. Se que soy débil… soy débil y estúpido pero hao es el único ser que me da miedo, miedo y repulsión. Siento miedo, se de lo que es capaz pero… a la vez lo quiero, quiero que me haga sentir una basura, inútil, humillado, quiero sentir dolor tanto físico como mental, solo eso._

"_-cuidado con la oscuridad lensis, no valla a ser que venga el cuco… y te 'coma'"_

_Solo pronuncio esa frase y luego se marcho ya que se escuchaban unos pasos que provenían de la escalera._

_El crujir de los escalones se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, acaso será fausto? No… es imposible. Comencé a sudar, mis manos se congelaron de repente y no dejaban de moverse. "es el precio que debo pagar por sentirme vivo" Pensé…pero no podía dejar de temer, ese andar era digno de fausto, no cojeaba, pero arrastraba un poco los pies para caminar._

_El picaporte rechinó, y comenzó a moverse; trague saliva y lo vi entrar, con una larga capa blanca y sus típicas ojeras._

"_-len…"_

_No emití sonido alguno, si abría la boca comenzaría a gritar y no quería, prefería que me castigara pero que nadie se entere de ello._

"_-horo…"_

_Fue lo único que dije antes de que me tomara con fuerza del brazo, me arrastrara hacia el altillo y me tirara sobre un sofá viejo y polvoriento._

"_-maldición, ahora esto? Quieres darme mala fama?"_

"_-creo… que la mala fama te la conseguiste por tus propios medios"_

"_no juegues con fuego" Una frase tan típica de horo, y que en estos momentos iba a la perfección con la escena._

"_-tendrás un escarmiento len, uno muy grande para que aprendas a querer a tu cuerpo"_

"_-…"_

_Se me acerco lentamente mientras sacaba una venda de su bolsillo derecho, la estiro y me amordazo con ella; al instante puse resistencia y empecé a moverme como poseído para liberarme, pero fue en vano, sus manos hábiles retiraron toda prenda dejándome al desnudo en cuestión de segundos._

_Permanecí callado mientras el se desvestía y luego se masturbaba en mi cara._

_Que podía hacer? Solo mirar con asco, pero sabia que llegaría a más, no quería pensar en ello, no quería serle infiel a horo… a MI horo…_

_Sus pálidas manos tomaron mi trasero con fuerza y luego lo apretaron con pasión y desesperación. Acaso hace esto por placer y no por obligación? Que importaba? Igual lo haría…_

_Y así fue, poco a poco se acerco a mi cuerpo, dejando así, su cara sobre mis hombros; sentía su respiración cada vez mas agitada y caliente._

"_-demasiado bueno para ser un niño"_

_Me deje llevar, solo podía hacer eso, si me resistía seria mas doloroso de lo que era, mas al sentir como su erección se apoyaba en mi entrada y se disponías a penetrarme aun sabiendo que no solo era virgen, tenia 8 años y el decir que mi trasero era estrecho era muy poco. Cerré los ojos esperando con dolor pero nada paso… los abrí al tiempo y vi como se vestía de nuevo._

_Que le pasaba? Acaso no iba a castigarme?_

_Antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras dijo algo:_

"_-para que veas, que tu cuerpo vale mucho, ahora… vístete y baja que voy a curar tus heridas"_

_Quede sentado desnudo en ese polvoriento sofá unos minutos hasta que mi cuerpo reacciono y comencé a vestirme cuidadosamente luego de sacar la venda de mi boca._

_Solo… era una lección? Realmente no me lo iba a hacer? Miles de preguntas se me cruzaban por la cabeza, por eso decidí ir a tomar un baño antes de bajar a curar mis heridas._

_Una vez en el baño abrí la ducha caliente con un poco de agua fría, me quite todo con un deje de asco y me metí, era pequeño así que tenia que entrar con cuidado de no resbalar y morir allí mismo; para mayor cuidado opté por sentarme y bañarme así, era mas practico y cómodo. Tomé el jabón y lo deslice por mi blanca piel formando una pequeña capa de espuma en el camino._

_Mataría por volver a bañarme con tigo… hoto…_

_Me hice un pequeño bollito tomando mis rodillas con los brazos y apoye mi frente en ellos, quería llorar, pero algo me lo impedía… orgullo? No… horo podía no solo con mis depresiones, también con mi orgullo. Aun así no podía… acaso ya no tenia lagrimas? Eso es estúpido hasta para mí…_

_Con dificultad pase algo de shampoo por mi cabello tratando de que la espuma no tocara mis heridas que estaban frescas aun. Seguía en silencio, disfrutando la calidez del agua cuando el ruido de alguien golpeando la puerta me saco de mis nubes negras._

"_-ocupado"_

_Dije esperando a que esa persona se marchara, pero los golpes continuaron._

"_-OCUPADO"_

"_-len, tienes visitas"_

_V-visitas? Acaso… horo ya había vuelto? No… era… imposible?_

_Baje corriendo con la ropa a medio poner, todo mojado solo para quedarme parado en la mitad de la escalera observando a una mujer de pelo violáceo, a una joven muy atractiva de cabello verde y a… un sujeto enorme y feo._

"_-mira, eres el siguiente len, vinieron especialmente por ti"_

_Mire con asco, estaba por gritar blasfemias pero… en vez de eso mi cuerpo respondió a todo lo contrario bajando hasta quedar frente e esa mujer._

"_-desde ahora… serás Len Tao, descendiente de nuestra dinastía"_

_Tao? No sonaba nada mal, era una propuesta tentadora, pero… todo lo bueno tiene su parte mala, y si… hoto volviera? NO! El no va a volver… nunca, se fue y me dejo solo…rompió su promesa y me lastimo, me lastimo en todos los sentidos de la palabra._

"_-de acuerdo"_

_No lo pensé dos veces, prefería irme a quedarme para que me hagan algo estos maniáticos depravados._

"_-no hace falta que juntes tus cosas, solo ven y nosotros te lo compraremos todo"_

"_-… mmm"_

_Sentí como una mano tomaba la mía, mire y me encontré con esa hermosa chica de cabello largo y verde, tenía una sonrisa sincera y calida, por primera vez… pensé que alguien iba a preocuparse por mí…_

_Antes de irme… lo recordé, subí corriendo y busque en el bolsillo de un pantalón, de ahí saque una pequeña flor con tonos rosados…_

"_-hoto…"_

Prometo traerte de esas flores, será… que… quieras? No se, tu dime.

Bien, entonces las traeré amor… solo para ti _mi_ hoto.

* * *

Otro mas… -- solo dejen reviews… -O- no se que mas decir…

_**Nos vemos en el infierno **(solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


End file.
